


"Fellatio"

by tempus_mutatio



Series: Chase Me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Possessive Castiel, Rut, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Wing Kink, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_mutatio/pseuds/tempus_mutatio
Summary: I literally could not think of a title .Cas and Dean's daughter is three months old, which means it's time for their respective cycles. Dean, not keen on getting pregnant so soon after his first baby, finds other way to keep his Alpha satisfied while they wait for Dean's heat to start and for the birth control to kick in.





	

Dean gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. It was a Sunday, and the labor had been long and painful, but there hadn't been any complications. Mary-Tabbri had come into the world kicking and screaming. Castiel had to be muscled out of the room during the labor, his protective instincts pushing him to the point of snarling at the midwives and threatening to take Dean home and deliver the baby himself. Once he was finally allowed back in, he had dropped to his knees and let his wings fall to touch the ground at the sight of his mate and their child. Dean let out a tired chuckle and beckoned the Alpha over to meet their daughter. Cas had been in tears for most of the night, and he climbed into the bed with Dean and Tabbri to acquaint the baby to his scent. He slept fitfully, instincts waking him with a snarl whenever someone came to check on them. 

Tabbri had sailed past the three-month mark, and it was around this time that Castiel and Dean realized that they were due for their respective cycles. Mary, who had burst into happy tears when she heard the baby's name, eagerly agreed to take her for the week. She slipped Dean some birth control when he dropped off his daughter, giving him a wink and a slap on the rear. 

"Wait until little Mary is a little older, she's trouble enough," the older angel advised, curling her wings around herself and the baby in her arms. Tabbri had an impressive resemblance to Dean, and therefore Mary. She had Cas's wings though, tiny little white and black speckled wings that stayed curled up against her back. Until they grew and got strong enough for Tabbri to spread them, they would essentially just act as a lump of fluff. 

"We're calling her Tabbri to avoid confusion," Dean said, as if it wasn't evident already. "I'd better get going, Cas is already getting restless," he stepped forward to brush his lips across Mary's cheek, then Tabrri's forehead. "See you later Tabbri-cat," he murmured.

When he arrived back at the treehouse, the entire interior smelled like Castiel's rut. Their nest was piled high with extra pillows and blankets, and Cas was pacing a hole in the floor of their room. His wings were half-spread, feathers flaring and un-flaring anxiously. He seemed so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Dean's arrival. 

"Hey baby," Dean greets, smiling when the Alpha whirls around to look at him. "What's got you so worked up?" Dean questions, moving to cup Castiel's face and smooth away the furrow between his brows. 

"What if you get pregnant again? Will we be able to handle Tabbri while your pregnant, and care for two infants at the same time? It will be extremely difficult," Cas presses, "Especially at two different ages. One will be sleeping through the night before the other and-" Dean cuts him off with a smile and a slow kiss. 

"No worries, darlin'. Mom's got us covered," he procures the birth control and waves it at the other angel. "But my heat won't start 'till tomorrow or the next day and these things take at least that long to kick in. Think you can last that long?" 

"Of course, Dean. I've dealt with my rut alone until we mated, I think I can last a day or two," the Alpha scoffs. Dean smirks and eases them towards the nest. 

"You sure, handsome? 'Cause I popped one of these on the way over here and it's looking like you've hit a big wave," Cas regards the Omega with a puzzled expression, but Dean continues. "I'm sure I could figure something out for you, after all, you have to fuck me to get me pregnant - that leaves a lot of other opportunities."

Castiel finally seems to clue in, right as he falls back into their nest. His eyes darken with arousal, and the spicy scent of it washes over them. "Got any ideas, Alpha?" the younger angel asks, dropping into the blankets next to him. Not for the first time, Dean is thankful that angels don't concern themselves with clothing. Nudity is commonplace, so much so that someone wearing clothes would be strange and mildly offensive. Castiel seems speechless as Dean trails finger down his belly towards the Alpha's straining cock. 

"I would like you to perform fellatio," the other angel declares finally, voice rough. Dean nearly bursts out laughing, but it isn't the first time Cas has referred to blowjobs as 'fellatio' or even 'oral sex'. "On me," he adds, as if Dean would ever suck off anyone else. 

"Whatever you want, Alpha," Dean replies cheekily, fluttering his eyelashes in the way that he knows drives Cas wild. He ducks his head, and presses soft kisses along the length of Castiel's dick. The older angel's head falls back and he groans, a hand moving to rest on top of Dean's head. Dean licks up to the tip, then back down to the base, mouthing wetly at the Alpha's heavy balls, sucking one into his mouth and letting it go with a 'pop'. Cas lets out a rumbling purr as Dean continues his ministrations, getting the Alpha's cock wet, working the base with his hand. 

When he finally fits his mouth over the head, Castiel shouts, spurting pre-come across Dean's tongue. The Omega swallows it down with a happy moan, taking Castiel's cock  even farther, sliding down to the base as slow as he can go. The head of it hits the back of his throat, causing the fingers in his hair to tighten painfully for an instant. Dean starts up a quick pace then, bobbing his head in rapid strokes, alternating between shallow and deep-throating, aware of the Alpha's growing knot. 

Castiel whimpers at the change of pace and his hips twitch with the need to move. Dean meets his eyes and with a wink, he opens his mouth and throat to encourage the other angel. At this point, their wings are soaked with oil, feathers meshing with each other and fluttering. Castiel grips the bend of Dean's wings and starts thrusting his hips, crying out as he fuck his Omega's throat. Dean takes him well, only choking occasionally and looking up at the Alpha with adoration in his eyes. 

"Fuck, Dean," he snarls, redoubling his efforts. "Look at you, just drooling for it," he swipes a thumb at the corner of the Omega's mouth, wiping away spit and pre-come. His knot is close to popping and he hisses every time it catches on Dean's lips. Dean stills Cas's hips with a firm hand and takes the Alpha all the way in, working the base of his cock, right under the knot, encouraging it to swell and catch behind his teeth. Dean gives a dirty moan as Castiel whines and spills down his throat, petting Dean's hair and face gratefully. 

Dean adjusts his position so that he's comfortable, alternating his time between swallowing down Cas's cum and breathing. Castiel waxes poetic about how pretty Dean looks with his lips wrapped around Cas's knot, obsessing over the bulge of the Omega's cheeks and coming a third time when he realizes that he can see the outline of his cock in Dean's throat. 

They both fall quiet for a while, Cas - the lucky bastard - falls asleep, leaving Dean to focus on his breathing. Once the knot deflates enough for Dean to pull off, he grumbles about lock-jaw and berates the Alpha for the longevity of his knot. 

"I can't help it Dean," he pleads, "It's abnormally long to begin with, but it's my rut, and you're so gorgeous -" he presses a kiss to the Omega's swollen mouth, "And so fucking hot taking my cock like that, how could it not last for a long time?" Dean brushes him off with an embarrassed chuckle. 

"Yeah, yeah, save it you sap." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too much time to get out. Thank you to all of you for being patient, and I'm really sorry that all you ended up getting was some vanilla-ass oral knotting. I'll take requests for this 'verse as long as it is top!cas bottom!dean. Other than that, have at 'er. I also take /any/ spn-related prompts on my tumblr @fvckingcastiel.


End file.
